


Fire Forest

by HarmlessBirdie



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Boredom, Five Stages of Grief, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Spoilers, What Was I Thinking?, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmlessBirdie/pseuds/HarmlessBirdie
Summary: After being defeated by his lovers’ younger self, Kuai Liang couldn’t help but flee the scene as his companions attempt to stop him. Why had he disappeared? Or where did he disappear to?(Also has certain characteristics from the previous game when you defeat Shinnok; Aka Dragons)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m feeling angsty and I need this idea out of my head pronto! I also love this ship so much, that I wanted to add more fanfics to it. Sure they’re (my upcoming works) oneshots but if people find them interesting I might extend them :) I’m new! but not to this ship and fandom. 
> 
> When I first played the newer Mortal Kombat game (with occasional rage bursts) and saw that subzero/Kuai Liang was missing after he was defeated by younger hanzo, I just wondered where he’d gone? This is my interpretation! I kinda wanted to be unique! Probably isn’t :D

The news had been rather devastating for the Cryomancer. The fact that he’d only just relished the liveliness of his lover, mere seconds ago, frightened him to the core. Their verbal departure was a formal and professionalised one, due to the recent matters with the corrupt Keeper of time; which was what supposedly should’ve allowed for casual salutations upon the return of the other (more loving natured salutations). 

The Lin Kuei Grandmaster was slow to process his physical outburst, and hadn’t realised that he’d rather uncharacteristically thrown himself, aggressively, towards the ghost of the man he’d loved. And still loves. A part of him stubbornly denied the supposed lies that Hanzo’s younger self tried to reason. He refused to come to terms with such a horrific report. 

Denial. One of the 5 stages of grief. 

It wasn’t long until Kuai felt himself, finally, being kicked like a dog to the curb. The impact grazing the areas of his body that were exposed to the, hard, stoned floor below. Bruises would undoubtedly show and paint blistering blotches on his pale, alabaster skin. He lay there, appearing unconscious, for a while to merely , unwillingly, process everything.

Not only was it a strong strike to the gut, it was a painful reminder of re-losing everything dear to him: His lover, his clan, his brother, his best friends. The sheer amount of agony he felt then and there was unbearable, his heart aches at the unfairness of it all; the emotional bleeding was now intoxicatingly taking a toll on his thought process. 

Autumn themed leaves were blurry within his vision as he faintly heard tell tales of white-noise, in the form of aggravated shouts and accusations spilling from Liu kang, behind him. His cheeks felt hot as unexpected tears poured profusely out of his narrowed eyes; Unsure as to what wellbeing of pain to focus on. 

Kuai slowly, but surely, adjusted his gaze to look over his shoulder at the worsening argument. The sight of the distracted yellow cladded ninja, only inspired more overflow of seemingly boundless tears. Frost, delicately, started to decorate the Shirai-Ryu grounds in which Kuai’s Cryomancy fingers clawed at, creating thin swirls of increasing ice filigree. 

With quickening sniffles and frosted trembling breaths, the Cryomancer immediately picked himself up and left the scene, unannounced. Kuai sprinted across the red bridge and headed straight for the hidden back entrance he and Hanzo frequently accessed. Luckily, he wasn’t seen. A part of him felt regret upon leaving so suddenly, whilst another part of him felt great disappointment for such a selfish act. He’d left his fellow Earthrealm companions alone, when they were in a time of dire need.

But Kuai couldn’t turn back now. He ran. He ran like a frightened child, attempting to run away from their problems. His were far greater than the problems of a child, his entitled a heavy burden. The scarred male ran until he reached the edge of a cliff, and was practically on his hands and knees, gasping defeatedly for air. His whole being shaking from exhaustion. 

Kuai looked up to the blue, clouded, sky, leaning back to sit on the heels of his feet and naturally resting his hands on his thighs. Soon enough after Kuai regained the strength to breathe normally, he stood with subtle tiresome shaking in his legs. The man, sluggishly, stood straight and walked towards the edge of the cliff. 

The cliff overlooked a beautiful isolated valley drenched with forever autumn trees. A single, small, stretch of river could barely be seen in amongst the warm hues. The stream led to a large lake that glistened gleefully in the sun. A couple of animals could be seen, but they were but mere dots in comparison to the massive patches of white located near the shining lake. 

The sight was calming as he slowly breathed in the fresh air the passing wind had to offer. After a few moments of composure, he made a loud and sharp whistle. One of the splotches of white started to move, the others curious but unmoving. The one then outstretched it’s wings with an audible and distant roar, it lifted its wings and with one beat ascended into the air.

As the apparent white blotch got closer, the shape of a large winged lizard was more distinctive as it gracefully flew closer. It was one of the three dragons he’d found beneath the Lin Kuei’s grounds; The clutch of eggs having originally belonged to a lone mother dragon. However, with training, they accepted Kuai as their master. 

The current dragon that made its way towards Kuai, was secretly his favourite named blizzard. As cliché as it sounded, it quite fittingly suited the moody ice dragon. Blizzard was a huge, overwhelmingly masculine creature with a temper to match his unnatural physique. Although he too, seemed to find Kuai as his favourite and willingly lowered his aggressive nature to lovingly appreciate his master. 

After a few, sharp, calculative flaps, Blizzard skilfully landed next to the unwavering Cryomancer. Ultimately landing with a ground shaking ‘thud’, the trees slowly finalising their hissing choruses from shaking leaves. The Frost dragon folded in his wings and temporarily tucked them to his sides as he craned his neck forward towards Kuai, Kuai Liang in return bringing both arms out to embrace the snout of the bulky dragon. 

Blizzard in return nudged a bit at his significantly smaller master, emitting loud, deep, snake-like hissing noises of glee. A small smile decorated Kuai’s face upon the dragons kind welcoming, but only for a while before reality fired back at him. He remembered as to why his dragons were hidden within this secretive valley, his clan. 

Due to having next to no disciples and students left residing at the Lin Kuei temple, he was forced to relocate his dragons to where they were in close enough proximity; mainly for observation. The highly trained dragon handlers were, no doubt, abducted and slaughtered by the hands of Sektor; so having someone maintain them whilst Kuai was absent wasn’t a viable option anymore. 

He and Hanzo had to ride on Blizzard for the relocation, seeing as he was the only one allowing room for two people to ride on at the time. They ended up scouting any areas that could potentially hide the great beasts whilst the Lin Kuei grandmaster was aiding Earthrealm; The grandmasters having eventually stumbled across the fire forest, that now harboured his scaled children. 

At the time of relocation, and after defeating the attempted clan cyberisation, Hanzo was more than willing to allow Kuai’s dragons a place to stay; seeing as the Cryomancer had helped rebuild the Shirai-Ryu’s temples and gardens. The least the Pyromancer could do was offer a place to stay whilst Kuai could muster up the courage to return to his, undoubtedly, empty temple. 

“At least I have you” Kuai recounted weakly, feeling the boiling tears revisiting the only exits of his eyes. He cooed assuringly to the dragon as it made concerned hums, the assurance mainly for himself as he let his fingers trail the hard pale scales on Blizzard’s snout. “You’re okay” Kuai whispered with a strained voice. 

The burden of reliving what he’d specifically left in the past, was what pushed him to the edge; especially the new addition of his deceased lover. Before Hanzo’s death, and after the mission with defeating the Lin Kuei Cyberisation, Kuai was only just able to stabilise himself and remain headstrong for the time being. 

Although headstrong, he was still rather moody and snapped at the littlest things. Not only that, but the Cryomancer found it hard to meditate because of these events; as they were always on his mind. Despite his aggravation and the given circumstances, Hanzo had found it quite amusing. Ironically, the Cryomancer was the more level headed and reasonable of the two; but it was the Pyromancer’s turn to be the calm and reassuring one. 

Blizzard moved into a more comfortable position, laying on all talons like a cat would, and allowed room for Kuai to sit near his chest (but in between talons); once seated, the ice dragon tucked his head, protectively, around his front to where it now remained positioned near his underbelly. 

Kuai snuggled up towards the dragons chest, curling in on himself in a small foetus position;he closed his eyes whilst remembering the times he spent with his beautiful Hanzo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuai Reminisce his emotional time with Hanzo, However is awoken moments later to an intruder roaming about. 
> 
> (Continuation from Chapter 1 {Duh})

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last children! I deliver this chapter. Please excuse typos.

OwO ~ Flashback ~ OwO (I’m joking, but still flashback!) 

“Come here” Hanzo requested delicately, with a barely hidden whine, upon seeing Kuai unmoving and blatantly ignoring him. The pyromancer made an effort to crawl towards his lover who was apparently “meditating”, and purposefully facing away from him.

“No, I’m mad at you” Kuai mumbled, grumpily, under his breath as Hanzo dragged him into a hug onto his lap. The paler male pouting as he glared sourly at the flooring. “Because I sneezed?” Hanzo challenged softly with a light chuckle as he peppered small kisses onto Kuai’s neck. 

“I was clearly meditating, Hanzo. I found the excessive noise quite intrusive” Kuai grumbled formally, whilst crossing his arms across his chest with blooming irritation; the more he tried to crane his neck away from Hanzo, the more access the man had to his neck. 

Kuai made childish growls of refusal when the older grandmaster continued, the Cryomancer shrinking into the embrace with crumbling tension. “What’s bothering you?” Hanzo asked softly, already knowing the answer, but wanting to ask regardless. 

Much silence fell upon the two in that moment. It was intoxicating. Intoxicating to the point where neither of them released a breath; Until Kuai felt his lips quiver, eyes brewing fresh, hot, tears which was finally paired with a throat burning from verbal restraint. 

Hanzo worryingly hummed at the quietness of the now trembling man, encased within his embrace. Empathy surged and overwhelmed the Shirai-Ryu Grandmaster, the same pain of losing a clan and loved one, empowering his urges before he could even process his physical reaction.

“It’s not fair” Kuai blurted out finally, voice cracking slightly as he began to sniffle in an attempt to keep his emotions intact. 

Hanzo hugged Kuai closer, allowing his warmth to soothe and calm the other. The alabaster male, instinctively, melted into the protective haven that his lover offered; finally releasing the emotions that he’d bottled and frozen up over the past few days. Possibly months, years even. 

The previous forgiveness and moving on from the resurfaced adversity, was stripped away from his very being. Leaving much, undesirable, dwelling to be conjured and re-thought. From this, the Lin Kuei grandmaster cowered further into the other grandmasters being. 

Kuai Liang, in return, kept pressing up against the other until he was nothing but a foetal ball, snuggling defensively as he sobbed uncontrollably. The Cryomancer having no control over the abundant amount of searing tear streams, cascading down his flushed cheeks. 

Cold hands made furious attempts at swiping away the overload of, said, tears. However such a feat ended up with an even more frustrated and distressed Kuai. Revisiting such emotions was confronting and foreign. He was both confused and intimidated; but the endless, emotional, mass and mental trauma he’d bestowed upon himself was far too great. 

Soon enough, copious amounts of filigree lakes, made of light ice, protruded from Kuai’s bare feet and attempted to venture its way towards the walls on the other side of the minimalistic room. 

“Hey, Kuai?” Hanzo started slowly, grabbing the Cryomancers soft hands to prevent the other from accidentally freezing himself. “It’s okay” the pyromancer gently, yet bluntly, assured as he stared firmly into his lovers eyes. 

“No” Kuai began with a wavering tone, “ I’ve always been this emotional. Even since my Lin Kuei upbringing” he finalised, with a few exhausted sniffles and soon after wrapping his arms around the Shirai-Ryu grandmaster.

Hanzo ended up laying them both down and basked within the chill, emitting from the calmed Cryomancer. After some time of attempted mental resilience, the younger male fell into a deep sleep he’d been lulled into by the sheer warmth and protectiveness of the older male. 

(End’O’ Flashback) 

He felt cold as he woke up. Having been urged awake by the, sudden, intense growls that came from Blizzard. Something was wrong. In a flash, the Lin Kuei grandmaster slowly brought himself upright and crouched to his feet and scanned his surroundings; to only find he was safe within the confines of Blizzard. 

Instinctively and habitually, Kuai Liang checked his makeshift bedside to find it empty, and lacking the warmth Hanzo always brought in early mornings. The Cryomancer’s eyes were glued to the emptiness before he defeatedly grimaced in pain; the motion hurting because of the salted tears that had dried up overtime. 

With the remaining pain, he grew both restless and careless of his current, unprofessional, state. A few sniffles of composure overcame him before he tapped at Blizzard’s neck to release the scale shield he was encompassed in.

Whilst the protective dragon hesitated to reveal his master to the trespasser, Kuai debated whether or not to get into a defensive stance. However, the situation proved otherwise as he could barely make out the recognisable steps of….Hanzo; or more so scorpion. 

“What is it that you require of me, Scorpion?” Kuai spat with an icy tone, venom emphasising the spectre’s battle name. “How did you-“Like I repeatedly addressed to your older self, I recognised your footsteps” The Cryomancer interrupted before the Pyromancer could finish his sentence. 

The Lin Kuei grandmaster occupied his gaze and hands on petting Blizzards neck, awaiting for the real reason as to why the spectre waltzed down here unannounced. 

“The thunder god claimed to have had a private encounter with Kronika, we set sail very soon” Scorpion informed robotically with habitual malice, yet still keeping his distance from the growling dragon . “I see” was all the bitter grandmaster could reply, half-expecting to see the spectre taking his leave. 

However, that wasn’t the case as he turned his head ever so slightly to observe the frozen spectre: who was mistakenly having a staring contest with blizzard. “Do not give him eye contact, Scorpion. He sees it as a challenge” Kuai inquired as a matter of faculty.

“Why is it here” the spectre unintentionally demanded, rather than questioned politely, stepping forward but stopping as blizzard hissed angrily. The Shirai-Ryu grandmaster focusing on the other, seemingly, passive male. Nevertheless expected, the tone was not overly appealing to the ice mage, given the deteriorating composure he was trying to rebuild and stabilise. 

“Keep an eye on your tone, Spectre” Kuai warned with a hardened glare, stopping mid-stroke to address the error the pyromancer had made. “Is that a challenge, Subzero?” Scorpion retorted aggressively through his golden mask, letting his chained kunai, that was wrapped around his wrist, glide out of his fiery finger tips and hang lose for a bit. 

“Deeming a warning a challenge is foolish. There is no need for combat…I’m in no fit mood to entertain your murderous urges, Scorpion” Subzero started, finally acknowledging the yellow cladded ninja with an icy yet boredom glazed stare. 

“least I remind you of the disadvantage you would be walking yourself into” Kuai finalised, waiting for the usual smart remarks this Hanzo would attempt. Surprisingly…he found none. 

“Does it recognise me?” The spectre queried randomly, mainly out of the spiteful silence that fell upon the two. “Mutually, perhaps” Kuai answered disinterestedly, refusing to make eye contact with the past Hanzo. Blizzard continuing to growl at Scorpion. 

“How so” Scorpion, once again, demanded bluntly…slight curiosity blooming. “He’d recognise you, Hanzo Hasashi, through facial familiarity…However, not for your behaviour…much like a canine he’s prone to detecting behavioural changes” The Lin Kuei grandmaster replied bitterly, this time ignoring the intrusive tone. 

“Unlike you, Future you knew how to approach him” Kuai added when all he received was silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey, It took a long time coming, but the results are stunning! (Not really) This hadn’t been published because I’m helping my family take care of 5 puppies! Also, I’m not supposed to be on the internet because we weren’t permitted anymore, so yeah (long story short, we burrowed wifi’s and was allocated times to use it, but my siblings abused it so here we are now!). So now, I’m doing the illegal. >:)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so maybe I might make this a bit longer (chapter wise) seeing as I don’t wanna go on numerous tangents and bore you out! So, stay on the look out for another chapter my guys!
> 
> I also named blizzard, blizzard because I didn’t wanna google translate some Chinese name to represent Kuai’s dragons. 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this story so far! Feedback, comments and others are welcome! Also! Let me know if you want more of this story?


End file.
